


Bet You Didn't See That Coming

by mitochondrials



Series: Bee-I-en-gee-O 2k16 [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armor Kink, Biting, Bronze Age, Community: cap_ironman, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Original Character, Public Sex, Vampire Steve Rogers, slight Identity Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t realize Cap’s eyes were blazing red until Cap twirled him against the wall, pressing a kiss to the helmet’s mouth.</p><p>“Cap!” He tried, grabbing at Cap’s arms to push himself free. Cap simply took hold of his wrists--gauntlets be damned--and pinned his arms to the wall.</p><p>“Please,” Cap said. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet You Didn't See That Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I combined my final bingo prompt for this round, Y-3: Public Sex, with this weeks lovely TRB artwork, [A Taste of Iron](http://saturdayv.tumblr.com/post/145943830046) by saturdayV. 
> 
>   
>   
> I loosely followed the events of Captain America Vol.1 #253 and Iron Man Vol.1 #142, but it's not completely necessary to have read them to understand the story. Especially because I'm completely ignoring Tony's heart surgery way back when cause it's more fun. 

Tony buried his face in his hands.

He’d just recently returned from vacation and he was already drowning in maintenance requests due to his absence, not to mention one of his labs was shut down because SHIELD felt like barging in during his absence for reasons unknown. He’d already been mildly panicking being informed his best friend had been missing for over a month.  


His best friend, who was now currently outside quarreling with security at four in the morning.  


It didn’t look like an emergency, considering, you know, Cap could have just used his damn communicator. Cap could have knocked, too. The office wasn’t off limits to him, even if all he’d find was Mr. Stark instead of Iron Man trying not to scream.  


But that really wasn’t the honest truth. Tony was already so relieved knowing Cap was at least alive. And well, he supposed slipping into his armor now would save time later, the Universe only knew what the hell SHIELD was up to.  


“Iron Man!” The Captain waved once Tony descended down, reaching the main plaza in front of the door.  


“What’s the problem, Cap?” He asked.  


“Iron Man!” Jacob, the night guard stood at attention, immediately ceasing whatever it was he was saying to Cap. “Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you. The Captain was concerned about trespassing without proper clearance and I didn’t wish to disturb Mr. Stark so earlier in the morning.”  


What was he talking about, Cap not having clearance? “I don’t see why you didn’t ring for me. It sounded like you were arguing.”    


“No, no. That’d be my fault. I got so excited chatting with Cap.” Jacob shook his head while rubbing the back of his neck.  


“Nah, that’d be on me. I always love meeting a fan, and Jacob here is a good kid. Mr. Stark always picks the best of them to surround himself with.” Cap disagreed, nudging Jacob’s shoulder. “But I’m afraid I need to speak with Iron Man, seeing we’ve gotten his attention. Have a nice morning, son.”  


“Sir,” Jacob saluted. 

Strangely, Cap lead Tony out towards a spot beneath the trees instead of following Tony inside.  


“I’m glad to see you’re okay.” Tony said once they were by the wall near the gate “At least I think you’re okay. You are, right? You should have signaled me on the comm if was urgent enough to rush over in the middle of the night, Cap.”  


“It’s a... private matter,” Cap said, ushering Iron Man closer to him. “Using the comm would have alerted the other Avengers.”  


Tony braced himself. “Cap what’s … I’m listening.”  


Cap smiled softly, taking Iron Man’s gauntlet between his hands. “Thank you.”  


“Anything for a friend.” Tony delicately squeezed in lieu of nodding.  


He didn’t realize Cap’s eyes were blazing red until Cap twirled him against the wall, pressing a kiss to the helmet’s mouth.  


“Cap!” He tried, grabbing at Cap’s arms to push himself free. Cap simply took hold of his wrists--gauntlets be damned--and pinned his arms to the wall.  


“Please,” Cap said. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  


“What’s happened to you!?”  


Cap hesitated to answer at first, wanting to press another kiss along Iron Man’s chin. “I wasn’t sure how to tell you at first. I was away on business helping an old friend, and well as it turns, to face an old enemy. I resisted. I always resisted, fought to my last dying breath. Not sure why I did, not now.”  


Tony sucked in a breath. No. This wasn’t happening. It wasn’t happening. “You wanted Jacob to invite you inside.” He realized, dully.  


He wanted to laugh.  


“Don’t worry Iron Man, I’m still me. I’m still Captain America. I staked him; the man that did this to me once he thought he had me after I was reborn, after … I promise.”  


“Then let me go.”  


“I don’t want to fight you. I meant it. I could have hypnotized Jacob if I wanted to, but I didn’t. I promise, Iron Man. Please.”  


He snorts.“Well, that definitely explains why Captain America is peppering me with kisses.”  


“Because I’m stupid. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, but I let myself be scared.” Another kiss. “See, stupid right? How could I ever be scared of you?”  


Tony felt his heart hammering in his chest suddenly. This really wasn’t happening. Nevermind. It couldn’t be. “And so, you’re what? Thinking you’ll put me in a trance or something should I give you the misfortune of turning you down.”  


“Do you want me to stop?” Cap suddenly hesitated. “Sorry. I’ll … I’ll let go.” He said, slowly easing his grip before finally stepping back. “I didn’t mean--”  


Christ.  


“I … You get turned into a vampire, holy freaking hell by the way, and this is what you decide to do?” He said as quietly as he could, well aware several SHIELD Agents were probably skulking nearby. “Okay, so you don’t wanna go on a murderous rampage right this second. But what about when you need to feed? We need to get you looked at; something.”  


He reaches to take Steve’s hand and lead him inside.“You can come in, I welcome you inside, or whatever it is you need to me to say. God forbid, I’ll ring up Doctor Strange.”  


“Wait. Iron Man, listen.” Steve resists, instead tugging Tony back towards him. “I know for a fact vampires don’t necessarily need a whole lot of blood if they maintain regular feedings. I wouldn’t ever need to worry about killing anyone. But, maybe, too, I wouldn’t have to worry about stealing the hospital’s supply at the same time.”  


“Huh,” Tony paused, dumbfounded. “Wait. Just wait. You came to me because you want me to be your personal blood supply!? I love you Cap but I gotta drawn the--”  


“And I love you.” Cap cuts him off with a stern voice. “I love you. I wouldn’t dream of touching somebody so intimately like that, even if it meant I wouldn’t be dying of starvation. But I could have you. Think about it, I’d get to have you inside me in the most basic, most … beautiful of ways.”  


“Steve,” Tony all but sighed. The thought was a little disturbing, yet Cap’s particular wording shot straight to his crotch. He struggled against it, trying to argue instead, “You don’t even know who I am under my mask.”  


“I never needed to know your identity to be your friend,” Cap replied easily. He sounded so earnest. “I trust you with my life, and with the team. And I don’t need to know it to know I love you, Iron Man. I’ll be happy feeling the flesh of your hand if that’s all I get.”  


“You … what ... in the ever loving hell Steve?” Tony swallowed, taking it all in. Tony dreamed, no yearned, to hear Steve say such things. “And, what? You want me to be your kinky blood donor? All because you love me? That’s supposed to make me say yes?”  


Steve chuckled. “Kinky, you say? I don’t know. Is that what you’d like?”  


“I’d like a lot of things.” Tony coughed. “But that’s getting off topic.”  


“Only should you say no,” Steve said, softening his gaze and looking at the ground.  


There was no point in denying it, was there, Tony realized. “I do love you, too, just so you’re aware. I was scared it was obvious--of course, I love you. But are we really doing this? I just say okay and everything's fine, oh don’t worry we’ll tell the team you’ve decided to be an insomniac?” He was on the brink of yelling.  


“Of course not. I realize that. Even if you say no, I trust your judgment, Iron Man. I just figured it’d make things easier, amidst a few … added benefits.”  


“The idea of it is dreadful for you, isn’t it? Drinking someone’s blood to survive?” Tony sighed, softening his voice. “I trust you just as much--I’m going to trust you.”  


Steve perked up. “Then?”  


“Yeah.” He nodded. “Yeah. Why the fuck not? We’ve done crazier shit, that’s for damn sure.”  


“Thank you,” Steve smiled. He licked his lips, stroking Tony’s gauntlet with his thumb. “Perhaps, ah, I am a little hungry. A quick snack here, a quick snack inside? I am a pretty big boy, after all.” His smiled delved into a mischievous little grin.  


Tony wheezed, desperately fighting back a groan. There was no stopping the aching pain from happening in his crotch now. “You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you!?”  


“I don’t know, maybe?” Steve simply cocked his head, waiting, grin plastered to his face.  


“I …”  


“It’s completely up to you.”  


“Fucking--yes. Yes. I want you.” Tony blurted, and then he was being thrust right back against the wall, Steve earnestly grinding into him.  


“Take your gauntlet off,” Steve rasped, dragging his tongue inside the mouth hole of the faceplate, teasing Tony’s lips by flicking.  


Tony had to bite back another groan, rocking his hips tentatively in return. The metal scratched and pinched unbearably, but he did as Steve asked, switching off the magnets on his right arm so he could slide the armor down, popping the gauntlet off a second later with ease.  


Steve gave one final flick of his tongue, deciding to focus his attention on Tony’s wrist. He bared his fangs for the first time, bringing Tony’s hand to his mouth and nipping the tip of Tony’s index finger.  


It prickled, but it didn’t sting. “Not so bad, eh?” Tony huffed.  


“Hm,” Steve tilted his head, enveloping Tony’s finger into his mouth while drawing Tony’s gaze downward where he was palming himself through his uniform.  


“Uhm!” Tony yelped, Steve having roamed over Tony’s palm to his wrist, stabbing right into the vein. He could feel his blood rushing, pumping slowly as Steve sucked, causing some of it to drizzle, smearing Steve’s lips.    


Steve pinched the head of his cock, still trapped inside his uniform pants, before drawing down the zipper and tugging his cock out just like that, stroking nice and slow.  


“Fuck, Steve, what you are doing?” Tony groaned, mesmerized by the sight. He was balling his left hand into a fist because good fucking god. His own cock was throbbing, demanding to be touched so badly it burned. He was trying to shift his hips inside the armor, savoring how the metal scratched against him.  


“This,” Steve said, dislodging his teeth and rocking himself forward so he could caress his cock against the metal plating of Tony’s crotch, huffing a delicious sigh. “You’re so warm.” He was pumping his cock faster, lapping the wound he’d made in Tony’s wrist with his tongue.  


Tony felt like sobbing. “And, what if we get caught? Which we will if … if, o-oh …”  


Steve was coming, silently squirting beautiful ribbons purposely on the crotch plate.    


The ass. It was taking all of Tony’s willpower not to give in and scream. He’d have to take both boots off just to be able to snap apart his glorified iron underwear from his chest plate in order to free his own cock. He’d have to fly them inside first, he’d ...  


Fuck it if they were outside in the middle of night. He needed … he needed ...  


Steve knocked back his hand. “I don’t think so.”  


“Fine,” Tony whined. “Can we please, please, go inside to my office now? Please. Steve it hurts.”  


Steve quirked an eyebrow, choosing instead to kneel. “After I clean you up, okay? I’ll be real quick.”  


“O-okay.”  


He moved swiftly, taking Tony by the hips and licking the plate clean of his cum, only pausing to make sure there wasn’t any left running down between Tony’s legs. He lifted himself up, a job well done, handing Tony’s gauntlet back from off the ground, wiping his mouth off on his arm. “Lead the way.” He grinned.  


Tony carefully stepped forward, bracing himself. His legs were shaking. “Okay.” He said, again, taking a deep breath. “Here, grab hold of me.”  


Steve nodded, wrapping his arms around Tony’s frame. “Sure you got this, Shellhead?” He asked.  


“Shut up,” Tony grumbled. “I have the most painful hardon of all time because of you.”  


Steve just smiled. “I love you.”  


Tony kicked on his jets into gear without another word, flying the both of them to the roof. He’d never have any relief, them standing there teasing one another.    


Once they were both inside, Tony let himself fall into the couch adjacent to his desk, quickly working the magnets attached to his boots. Steve bent down between his legs, sliding a hand across his inner thigh.  


“Hold on,” Steve said, repositioning himself so he was facing Tony’s left leg, resting a hand on Tony’s knee. “Will you take them off slow? Give me a show of it?”  


Tony grunted. “Sure you didn’t turn evil, there, Cap? Really sure?” But he complied, doing as asked. His breath hitched a moment later as Steve pressed a kiss to his flesh, halting his movements. “Dammit, Steve!” He hissed, shivering.  


Steve pulled back his cowl, grinning from ear to ear deviously.  


“I can’t help it. You taste so delicious.” He said before dotting Tony’s thigh with a few kisses, delicately grazing his teeth against the tender flesh.  


He waited to ask, “I’m going to bite you, alright?”  


“Y-yeah.” Tony agreed, practically sinking into the cushions as Steve pierced him. He wasn’t even sure if there was a vein there, but he found he didn’t really care, getting lost in the sensation of Steve sucking on his skin while he pushed down the armor on his left leg and flinging off the boot. Steve helped, gently rolling the armor on his right the rest of the way down.  


“I’m sorry. Here,” Steve said, tugging the boot loose. His lips were tinged with blood. “Do you have to unhook this to?” He asked, curling his fingers around the crotch plate.  


“Mmph,” Tony groaned. He slid it off after Steve moved out of the way, releasing a sigh of relief. “God, that’s so much better.”  


“I bet,” Steve said, pulling off his gloves. “Are you taking all your armor off?”  


“I …” Tony paused. He moved to release his helmet. “I can’t …”  


“It’s okay, Tony,” Steve reassured him, placing a hand back on his leg.  


Tony slid the helmet off. “Wait … How’d you--”  


Steve beamed, running his fingers along Tony’s jaw. “You sort of gave yourself away earlier. You needn’t worry, it isn’t going to change anything. I understand why--”  


“Steve, for the love of everything, come here and kiss me, please,” Tony said in exasperation, bordering on begging.  


“Whatever you want,” Steve said, lifting himself into Tony’s lap. His mouth was iron, Tony unable to resist sucking the blood left on his lips, instantly grinding up against him.

Without any hesitation, Steve dipped a hand into Tony’s underwear, wrapping it around the head of Tony’s cock and giving a squeeze. Tony jerked his hips forward, rutting against the luscious feel of Steve’s warm, bare skin. 

Fucking, _finally_.  


“Not gonna … ah,” Tony gasped as Steve pressed his thumb along the slit, adjusting so he could pump the base. “Not gonna last.”

“S’okay,” Steve said, latching a finger from his other hand  onto the band of Tony’s underwear, dragging them down just so the cock-head was sticking out. “Don’t linger for my sake. Come on,” Steve nipped at Tony’s ear, whispering, “cum for me.”  


Tony keened, losing himself and fucking into Steve’s hand, digging his fingers into the couch. He was babbling a string of curse words, arching into it, rocking his hips with all his strength, convulsing, until he saw white.  


“That’s right,” Steve said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Relax.”  


Tony sighed, chasing Steve for another. “Holy fuck.” He said after a moment. “I was trying to say … there, before was I can’t, I can’t take the chest plate off.”  


“Oh,” Steve said, standing to slip his uniform off.  


“Heh, oh indeed,” Tony said. He followed suit, removing both his gauntlets.  


“I didn’t mean it like that.” Steve curled into his side, nuzzling against his neck. “You don’t have to explain if you don’t want, I understand, Tony. I do. It still doesn’t change anything. This was already more than anything I’d ever imagined happening.”  


“Yeah, tell me about it. But, ... but I didn’t tell you because I was scared too. See I need it to protect my heart, of all things. It gets sorta complicated trying to explain why you never wanna take your shirt off during sex.” He joked lamely.  


“Well, good thing I don’t really mind. It’s kinda all-the-more sexy that way.”  


Tony leaned into his embrace, snorting. “Heh. Were you always such a kinky asshole, or this part of the whole vampire spiel?”  


“You did say, and I quote, ‘Kinky Blood Donor’. Just living up to expectations.” Steve said, his grin evident in his voice.  


“Guess that’s hard to argue.” He chuckled, readjusting so he could rest his head against Steve’s chest. “But I’m still calling Strange later, I meant that. And, you’re helping me sort through my maintenance requests while I deal with SHIELD, because fuck if I know how much more behind this all has made me.”  


“I suppose that sounds fair.” Steve agreed quietly.  


“You bet it is,” Tony said, eventually dozing off to the feeling of Steve’s fingers brushing through his hair.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
